


Decorating His Temple

by roxashighwind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Genital Piercing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's not a decision he makes lightly. Stiles has been researching everything he can on different types of piercings, healing times and how to take care of piercings, and various factors that could make piercings reject. He finds himself staring at his cock far more often that he’s sure could be considered ‘normal,’ debating with himself over what would look best; as much as choosing a piercing is about what he wants, he also has to consider what would be most appealing to the other person who will be looking at his dick.</i>
</p>
<p>Stiles loves piercings, and can't wait to get a new one. He just hopes that it will be well received by Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating His Temple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilaheyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilaheyy/gifts).



> This fic spawned from [Bridie](http://stilaheyy.tumblr.com)'s want for Stiles to have a genital piercing, combined with her affection for punk!Stiles and her well known love of Stisaac as a pairing. 
> 
> I am not a professional piercer, nor have I ever witnessed this particular piercing being done. I have done the best I can from my own piercing experiences and from cobbled together information on the internet. Here’s [ an example](http://www.tattoocolumbia.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Dydoes.jpg) of the piercing Stiles is getting in this fic – very nsfw. See end notes for the other piercings Stiles possesses.
> 
> Title will likely change.

It's not a decision he makes lightly. Stiles has been researching everything he can on different types of piercings, healing times and how to take care of piercings, and various factors that could make piercings reject. He finds himself staring at his cock far more often that he’s sure could be considered ‘normal,’ debating with himself over what would look best; as much as choosing a piercing is about what he wants, he also has to consider what would be most appealing to the other person who will be looking at his dick.

He runs a finger along the top of his cock while it’s hard, from base up toward the head, and bites his lip lightly as his finger catches on the ridge. He hums, thinking back over the wikipedia pages he’s been reading and re-reading in the last few weeks. He turns his attention to his laptop and checks his recently closed tabs.

Dydoe, he reads again. ...male genital body piercing that passes through the ridge of the glans on the head of the penis. His attention lands on the picture on the right side of the screen, an example of the common dydoe piercing. Stiles considers the image for a minute before looking down at his still hard cock. He looks back at the article, wincing as he reads just how the piercing is done.

He tongue sweeps over his lower lip, pokes into the ring on the right side as he thinks. Sucking his lip into his mouth, he draws the ring between his teeth to continue playing with the ring. It would certainly be something to add to his collection, he thinks as he continues to read about the dydoe.

The healing time is definitely something he’s not sure he’s ready to deal with, though it’s less time than it took his industrial to heal. Reflexively upon thinking about it, Stiles’ fingers touch the bar in his left ear, sliding down to the bottom ball to twist the whole thing a few times. A finger bumps against his earlobe and he hisses, recently upsized gauges complaining.

Really though, four-to-six months healing time isn’t anything horrible. The bad part about it is probably the two weeks of abstinence suggested for right after getting it done. It’s a big thing that he needs to consider, and a small part of him wonders how he got so attached to sex when he went the first nineteen years of his life without it.

As he thinks, his right hand starts absently stroking his cock. HIs grip is loose, just enough to keep him hard. His thumb circles the head and he finally looks away from his computer. His attention drops to his cock, once again focusing on the ridge where a dydoe would go. Would it look good, one ball nestled along the ridge and the other about halfway up the head?

“Hmm.” He hums again and runs his thumb along the ridge. Two, maybe, for balance. Stiles lets go of his cock and grabs for his phone. He unlocks his phone, gets into his phonebook and hits speed dial two.

“I’m at work, Stiles.”

There’s fondness in the abrupt tone, and Stiles rolls his eyes at the same time as he grins. “I’m getting a new piercing as soon as I call to make sure they’ve got a spot open for me.” He lets his left hand drift down his stomach, tugging lightly at his happy trail.

“What are you getting now?”

“It’s a surprise.” His grin can’t be stopped.

“Finally going to get your other nipple done?”

He sighs. “Can you stop saying that my nipples are unbalanced, Isaac?”

“Maybe you should even them up and I’ll stop.”

“Maybe you should shut up about it.” He likes only having his left nipple pierced, though he does know that he’ll get the right one done eventually - he’s just not ready to deal with being constantly hard for a week during the initial extra sensitivity as the piercing heals. Oh god, what if it’s like that when he gets his dick pierced?

“What are you getting done then?” Isaac sounds bored  and also curious on the other end of the line.

Stiles laughs, bright and easy. “Oh, it’s a surprise.”

A soft snort comes over the phone. “A surprise. Of course.”

He wraps his hand around his cock again. “Hmm, yeah.”

“Are you jerking off?”

“You’re in a fucking office, why did you lower your voice?” He works his dick dry, hand loose to let it be a tease and not immediately start to chafe. He doesn’t want to get off right now, just wants to play a bit.

“Because that’s what you do when your boyfriend calls at work while he’s jerking off.” His voice is louder, closer to normal. “And for all you know, my door’s not closed.”

He laughs, rolling his eyes again even though Isaac can’t see him. “I didn’t call for phone sex today.”

“Breaking Monday tradition. How could you?” Isaac can’t get through the question without a laugh.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m getting pierced, and I’ll see you when you get home.” Stiles makes an obnoxious kissing noise into the phone and hangs up before Isaac can complain. As soon as his phone is back on the dialing screen, he hits speed dial seven.

“Evenstar Tattoo and Piercing, Erica speaking. What can I do ya for?”

He grins so wide his face hurts with it. “Just the person I was calling for. It’s Stiles and I’m wondering if you’re free at any point today.”

“Stiles! Let me check the book.” There’s a thunk and the sound of flipping pages before Erica speaks again. “I can get you in in an hour. What am I doing for you anyway? So I can put it in the book and get everything set up.”

There is no limit to how much he loves Erica right now. There’s a reason that he always goes to Evenstar. “Can you do a double dydoe?”

She laughs. “And finally get to see your cock? Definitely.”

Stiles hears someone shout at her to be professional and chuckles. “Then we’re on for an hour from now?”

“Of course we are,” Erica replies brightly. “Should be eighty bucks or so.”

“Noted. See you in a bit.” He ends the call when he hears the click of her disconnecting and drops his phone onto his desk. He rocks in his chair, grinning at nothing. If there’s one thing that Stiles loves more than Isaac, it’s the rush he gets whenever he gets a new body modification. His body is his temple, and he loves decorating it.

He wonders if he should masturbate now to get it out of his system, since he’ll have to be careful for at least a week after today. He shakes his head at himself; of course he’s going to jerk off. Stiles loves to love his body as often as he can.

-

Forty-five minutes later finds Stiles dressed in baggy basketball shorts and a plain ringer tee with his customary plaid button down over top as he heads toward Evenstar Tattoo and Piercing. He’s not as “punked up” as he normally is, but he refuses to wear tight pants when he’s about to get his junk pierced. He’s nervous and finds himself playing with his lip ring more than usual as he slips into the shop.

Erica spots him right away and greets him with a big smile. “Stiles! It’s always great to have you in the shop.” She’s in the middle of getting paid for whatever piercing she’d given the girl across the counter from her, and quickly counts the woman’s change. “Thank you so much for coming in. Remember to follow the aftercare instructions and make sure you contact your doctor if you even think that you might have an infection.” The woman nods, thanks Erica with a small smile of her own, and moves slowly as she leaves the shop.

Stiles waits until she’s gone before giving Erica a questioning look. “What’s up with her?” His nerves are starting to subside as the comfortable atmosphere of the shop settles over him. There’s the persistent buzz of a tattoo machine coming from the work area of the building and it soothes him further.

“VCH,” the blond responds with a shrug. “It went alright, but she’s hiding it from her family, I guess. Real tight laced, that one.”

“Happens,” Stiles says with a shrug. “Not everyone is cut out for multiple visible piercings. Or even flaunting the ones they’ve got.” He leans a hip against the counter, looks her up and down, taking in her hair pulled into a messy ponytail and the fresh hickeys all over her neck. Seems like Erica’s had a good night. “How you doing, Catwoman?”

“Just fine, Batman. You can come back while I set up, ‘long as you stick to the doorway.” She turns on her heel and heads into the back, not waiting for him to follow.

Stiles walks around the counter, heading back to Erica’s space from memory. He’s used to the short trip, walking the clear straight path back to the piercing room, and glances to the left where a guy’s getting tattooed by Boyd, one of the handful of tattooists on staff at Evenstar. Boyd nods at him when he looks up and Stiles smiles. He leans against the doorway to the piercing room and watches as Erica gets things set up for him.

“Fourteen gauge curved barbells,” Erica murmurs as she grabs a new needle and other assorted sterilized equipment from the autoclave on the counter along the wall. She’s already cleaned up the table in the middle of the room, a fresh sheet of paper over it like the exam room at a doctor’s office. “It’s going to be freehand, assuming your ridge is even defined enough for me to pierce it in the first place.”

“Based on pictures I’ve seen, I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine.” Stiles rubs his hands against his thighs, palms sweating as nerves hit again despite the calm he usually felt inside Evenstar. He watches Erica as she continues to set up, lining a tray and squeezing out antibiotic gel and a lubricant into separate blobs. He’s seen it all before, and the sight of her going through each step of the process the same as all the other times she’s pierced him settles him a little.

She tosses one pair of gloves only to put on another pair. “You can come on in now. And take off your pants.”

“Usually I need dinner and a movie before I let anyone get their hands on the goods,” Stiles laughs in return as he steps into the room.

“That’s not the story Lahey tells.” She smiles, sugary sweet, and pats the table. “Pants and undies around your thighs and hop on up. As close to the edge as possible without falling off or feeling like you will.” She turns back to setting things come, laying out a squeezable bottle of cleanser that Stiles knows will be used to sterilize the area to be pierced. She snips off the corner of a plastic sleeve, pushing the nozzle through the hole and protecting the bottle itself from anything that might get on it..

Oh god, he’s getting his dick pierced. He shakes off the sudden attack of nerves and does as he’s told. He hadn’t actually worn any underwear, so after moving to the piercing table he simply shimmies his basketball shorts down his thighs and lifts himself onto the table.

Erica puts on a fresh pair of gloves when she’s got everything laid out the way she wants, once more trashing the old ones. She grabs a lap cloth and turns to him with a smirk. “Ahh, the infamous Stilinski junk.”

“Okay, I know you and Isaac are close or whatever, but he has not talked about my dick enough to make it infamous.” Stiles rolls his eyes and watches as she lifts his cock - which isn’t hard but it’s not exactly flaccid - to put the lap cloth under it.  “‘s more impressive when I’m hard.”

Her smirk widens just a little. “Mmm, I’m sure.” She picks up the squeeze bottle and saturates a cotton ball with it. “Have you thought about placement?” she asks as she swipes the cotton ball against his cock, all over and around the head and down the shaft, and laughs at his hiss.

“It’s cold, shut up.” He looks down at his dick again, considering. “I was thinking ten and two, basically?”

“You don’t sound so sure.” She tosses the cotton ball and hums. “You’ve definitely got the ridge for it. Hell, you could probably even pull off a full crown.”

Stiles shakes his head rapidly. “Oh god no. That fucking hurts to think about.” He flicks his tongue against his lip ring. “Two is more than enough.” It takes another long stare at himself before he decides. “Yeah, ten and two is where I want them.”

She laughs. “That’s more like it! Okay, this is going to hurt no matter what, I don’t care what you think your pain tolerance is.”

He can’t stop himself from looking at her a touch incredulously. “I almost passed out when Boyd tattooed me last. We know my pain tolerance is kind of shit.”

“And yet you just keep coming back for more, Batman.” She draws an angled line with her finger on his cock. “About like that?” She does it again when she’s sure he’s looking, and ends up hovering her index fingers at angles above his dick, at ten and two and slightly pointed toward the tip.

Stiles nods. “Exactly like that.” His excitement for the new piercing is starting to override his nerves. He’s not looking forward to the pain, but the endorphin rush and Isaac’s reaction will be well worth it. Not to mention being more comfortable in his own skin, as he always is after a fresh body modification. “You have to do it freehand, right?”

“Unless you really want me to try clamping your dick, but then there’s bruising and even longer first phase of the healing and I don’t think anyone wants that.” Erica grabs a marker, uncaps it, and leans in to mark two dots halfway up his head along the angles he’d liked. As she recaps it, she says, “Alright. Last chance to back out.”

“Not gonna happen.” He grins and lets the continued buzzing of the tattoo machine outside of the piercing room settle him. “Are you doing it from top to bottom or…?”

“Bottom to top. It’s going to be a little awkward.” With a smile, she moves the tray closer and fiddles with the still sealed needles and jewelry. “Unless you want it done differently, I’ll do them one at a time, piercing and jewelry.”

He bites around his lip ring, thinking. The other option would be two needles in him at once and he isn’t sure if he can handle that. “Sounds good.”

Erica beams. “Awesome!” She shifts her attention to the tray next to her. With practiced motions she’s got the first needle out and run through the lubricant. She grabs a piece of cork she’s laid out and considers it for a second before setting it back down. Her left hand wraps around his cock, thumb over the top of his glans in a loose grip.

Stiles’ knee, which he hasn’t noticed has been bouncing until now, hits her hand on a particularly high bounce. “Oop.” He forces himself to stillness and tries to slow his breathing. “I’m good.”

“Of course you are. Now, gonna need you to take a deep breath for me and release it slowly.” She angles her right hand over his cock, needle along her palm with the point toward her wrist. It takes just a second for her to line it up the way she wants, just to the side of where she’d placed the mark for the exit of the needle. When Stiles breathes, she presses down with her thumb on his glans to get the angle perfect and pushes fast but steady with the needle. The entry is right along the shaft of his cock, tucked right along the ridge, and the needle comes out right on the mark she’d made.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” He holds still, though he has no clue how he manages it because of the pain hot in the head of his dick. The buzz starts at the back of his neck, under his skin, as the endorphin and adrenaline rush kick in. He breathes deeply to settle himself as the sense of the pain starts to fade.

Erica pats his thigh with her wrist. “You did good. This is the worst of all the dick piercings in terms of pain.” She reaches for the curved barbell that will go into the piercing. “Almost done with this one. Breathe deep and let it out slow.” She fits the barbell to the end of the needle and pushes everything through. She quickly tosses the needle and threads the ball onto the end of the bar; it goes easily and she has never been more happy that Stiles isn’t much of a bleeder.

He looks down for the first time since she brought out the needle. “Oh… Huh, that looks really good. Other than the whole bloody dick thing.” He focuses on the shiny new jewelry rather than the sight of blood that is starting to make him woozy.

“You’re doin’ great, Batman. I need to get the other one done before the swelling starts.” She’s got another wet cotton ball in hand and uses it to clean the blood off, quick and efficient. “Keep breathing, slow and deep.” She throws the cotton ball in the trash and grabs the other needle.

It takes him a few tries to settle his breathing into something that will actually help with the piercing. “Okay. Ready when you are.” The sooner it’s done... well, the sooner it’s done. His breathing is more shallow than he knows is good for him but he’s working on it, counting slowly in his head.

“Deep breath,” she reminds him as she lines up the needle for the second piercing. Erica holds his cock, thumb once more at the head to angle him the way she needs. She waits for him to take and release one breath and start another before she pushes the needle through his glans. It goes just as easily as the first, and she gets the barbell through and the ball threaded on tight without a fuss.

For a second, Stiles is sure that he’s blacked out. There’s barely a pinch of pain before an extra boost of endorphins takes even that away. “Is it... It’s done?” He looks down, surprised to see the four shiny silver balls - and a tiny bit of blood - decorating the head of his cock. “Wow.”

“Damn right, wow. Prettiest double dydoe I’ve done.” She pours cleanser on a paper towel this time and cleans him from base to tip, careful not to press too hard against his fresh piercings. After throwing the towel away, she grabs a q-tip to spread a bit of antibiotic ointment around each ball, wiggling the jewelry just enough to spread it around.

Erica gives him a hard look. “Keep it clean and abstain from putting your dick in anything for at least a week, but two would be better. Self love is alright, just don’t snag them on anything.” She finally takes off her gloves. “I’m sure B’s got a clean jock with a cup if you want to wear it home.”

“As much as I’m sure you’d like me to put my dick where your boyfriend’s goes, I think I’m gonna pass. Gotta get used to being contained anyway; I have to work tomorrow.” He slides off the table and looks at his dick again as he pulls up his shorts. The piercings shine and he can’t wait to see Isaac’s reaction.

“Party pooper.” She laughs at his wince as the shorts touch him. “Standard aftercare, wash and move the piercings, take them out if anything looks infected, blah blah blah. Swelling should go down pretty quickly.” She cleans up, throwing away everything that needs to be in the appropriate bins. “And remember to keep your dick out of any holes - including toy ones! - for  at least a week.”

“Yes mom.” He rolls his eyes and bumps a hand against her shoulder. “How much do I owe?”

“Eighty. Everything went great and you’re a regular so I’m only making you pay for one barbell.” She finishes cleaning up and waves him toward the door. “Time to pay. Shoo, go on.”

Stiles laughs and makes his way back toward the front of the shop, wincing as he walks until he can fight the pain back. He shares another nod with Boyd as he passes. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to stick his hand in his shorts to keep the fabric from touching his fresh piercings. He fishes cash from the breast pocket of his plaid shirt, a crisp hundred dollar bill, and drops it onto the counter next to the register.

“Always a pleasure,” Erica says with a bright smile as she snags the bill. “You really would look great with a crown.”

“The pain in my dick says no.” Stiles leans forward, resting his forearms on the counter. “But I will probably be back in a couple weeks for a new tattoo.”

She finishes ringing up their transaction, shoves the money into the register, and closes it with a snap. She copies his lean, curious. “Yeah? What are you wanting now?”

He grins and pushes away from the counter. “My secret. See you in a few weeks.”

“See you at lunch on Sunday.” She wiggles her fingers at him as he turns to leave.

“That’s right. Damn. Okay, see you Sunday.” He flaps a hand in her direction as he exits the shop.

Evenstar isn’t very far from the little house that Stiles rents with Isaac. Normally he’d walk the two or so miles home, but the mere thought of walking that far has him cringing and makes him glad that he drove. Traffic isn’t bad and he makes it home with minimal incident; there was a few bumpy moments where he thought he might cry, but nothing terrible.

There’s still a couple hours before Isaac gets home, and Stiles putters around doing little chores in the interim, unable to sit still for very long. The litter box gets cleaned, the trash gets taken out, and the dishes from the day before get dropped into the dishwasher. He changes into thin pyjama pants before sprawling on the couch with an Xbox controller.

It’s when Stiles is in the middle of a boss battle in Final Fantasy XIII that Isaac finally gets home. He drops his bag behind the couch, toes off his shoes, hangs his scarf and jacket in the closet, and leans on the back of the couch. “Mmm, playing this again?”

Stiles’ tongue is caught between his teeth until the battle is over, mashing buttons with a look of aggravated determination. “I’m trying to beat your time,” he sighs and drops the controller onto the coffee table with a groan. “This is the worst.”

“You just can’t stand that I finished a game faster and with a better completion score than you.”

He doesn’t even care that he sounds like a petulant teenager. “I always have the better score.”

Isaac climbs over the back of the couch, nudging Stiles’ legs up so he can slide under them. “Subject change. What did you get pierced?I don’t see anything new in your face.” He looks him up and down, trying to guess what got done. “Did you get your nipple done?”

Stiles whines a little as the movement jostles his dick. He tries to cover the flash of pain with indignation. “Enough about my nipples!”

The whine does not go unnoticed. “Stiles. Seriously, what did you get done?” His hands land on Stiles’ shins, squeezing lightly.

Instead of saying anything, Stiles takes a deep breath and lifts his hips enough to shimmy his pants down. He looks at Isaac, waiting for him to notice and say something. He gets distracted by the shine from the jewelry, attention falling to his dick.

Isaac’s eyes are there too, staring at the silver balls decorating Stiles’ dick. “Holy fucking-” He trails off, forcing himself to look Stiles in the face. “Really, Stiles?”

“Prince Alberts are too stereotypical.” He shrugs half-heartedly, though that had been a factor in his choice to go with the dydoes.

“Ever the rebellious one.” He leans over, a hand trailing up from Stiles’ shin to his thigh and further to his hip, and kisses him with a smile. “Beautiful,” he murmurs against Stiles’ lips. “Can’t believe you not only pierced your cock, but did it twice.”

“Hurt like a bitch.”

“So metal.” Isaac’s sarcasm is obvious, but there’s affection there, too. He likes the piercings, with how they look with one ball snugged right against Stiles’ ridge and the other almost halfway up the head of his cock. It makes him want to blow Stiles even more than normal. He licks his lips without realizing.

“Stop thinking about sucking my dick. No play zone for two weeks.”

“I wasn’t-”

“That was your ‘thirsty for Stiles’ cock’ face, don’t even lie.” He pulls Isaac in for another kiss, deepening it without hesitation. He’s half hard, cock starting to fill out, and he really needs to stop this from going much further. He hums into the kiss as Isaac leans into him, happy that his piercing is being so positively received.

Isaac breaks the kiss when they both need to breathe. One of his hands grips Stiles’ hip, the other wedged between the cushion and the back of the couch to support his upper body above Stiles. “I am not ‘thirsty for your cock.’ You’re ridiculous.”

He laughs and rolls his eyes. “Your face is ridiculous.”

He rolls his eyes and digs his fingers into Stiles’ hip, pecks a kiss to his lips, and shifts backward. His hand leaves his hip, hovering over Stiles’ dick. “Can I…?”

“Gently. Then I have to go clean it because it’s been a couple hours.” Stiles watches Isaac’s hand, still half hard. It doesn’t feel great, the way the fresh piercing pulls a little, but he doesn’t hate it. Everything is a little too warm, a little too tight at the head of his cock, but it’s not uncomfortable enough to want no touching at all.

Isaac uses a single finger to trace the bit of ridge between the two piercings. It’s warm and a little more red than the rest of his head, irritated from the whole process. He runs his finger along the head, brushing over the tip before finally touching one of the balls against the ridge. “Warm.”

“That’s a word for it.” Stiles shifts his hips encouragingly. He watches Isaac being so focused on his dick, warmth pooling in his stomach. “God.”

“Getting hard for me?” He lightly touches each of the four balls in turn before taking him in hand and thumbing at the underside of his head.

Stiles makes a mangled noise somewhere between a pleased hum and a startled and slightly pained squeak. “Ah, no. Well, yes on the getting hard, but like stop touching.” He lets out a relieved sound when Isaac immediately releases him, a soft gust of breath from parted lips. “Sorry. Hurts more than I thought it would.”

Isaac nods and pets his thigh. “A no play zone for two weeks. Got it.” He pouts a little but doesn’t push. “Pull your pants up.”

He does, carefully covering up so they can both resist the urge to keep playing with him. With a groan, he remembers that he needs to clean his piercings. “Fuck. Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He whines as he rolls himself off the couch but doesn’t stop long enough to let himself dwell on the pain before he heads to the bathroom.

Isaac falls onto the couch and grabs the controller from the coffee table. He saves and switches over to Netflix while he waits for Stiles to come back. They’ve been watching some supernatural drama, and he gets it queued up and pulls the blanket from the back of the couch.

He comes back a few minutes later and smiles down at his boyfriend. “Nap before dinner on a school night? Who’s the rebel now?”

“Just get down here.” He lifts the blanket and scoots back to make even more room on their deep couch.

They fit together well as Stiles spreads himself out with his back against Isaac’s chest, head pillowed on Isaac’s upper arm. He pulls Isaac’s other arm around him after Isaac drops the blanket. He laces their fingers together and settles their hands against his chest. “Is the kinect on?”

“Should be?” Isaac kisses the side of Stiles’ neck.

“Xbox. Play episode.” He relaxes into Isaac’s hold, humming as the episode buffers. “Thank god for the kinect.”

“Oh yes, because it’s such a hassle to use the controller.” His nose presses into Stiles’ hair, already starting to get sleepy.

“Sue me for not wanting to let go of your hand, ass.” Stiles kicks at his shin with a heel, no real coordination in the movement. “We’ve seen this one before?”

Isaac shifts to eye the screen. “I think so, yeah.” He drops his head back down and squeezes Stiles’ hand. “My phone’s set for six,” he adds with a small yawn.

“Mmm. Long nap then.” He snuggles down into the blanket and rubs his face against Isaac’s arm as the title sequence plays.

“I can’t believe you got your dick pierced,” he mutters into Stiles’ hair.

“You like it.”

“I do. And you like it, too, which is the important part.”

“Aww.” Stiles pulls their linked hands up to press a messy kiss to Isaac’s fingers. “Nap and I’ll make dinner when we get up.”

“Breakfast for dinner?” he asks, a hopeful edge to the tired question.

He does a quick mental check of what they’ve got in the fridge and cupboards. There should be bacon, and he can whip up pancakes and eggs no problem. “Sure.” He settles their hands against his chest again, laughing softly at the grin he can feel Isaac pressing against his neck. “Nap and then food.”

Isaac nods and hugs him that little bit closer. “Awesome.”

They fall asleep not even twenty minutes into the episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles has these piercings at the start of the fic:  
> lip ring, right side lower lip  
> left nipple  
> right eyebrow, two close together  
> left ear industrial  
> 00g lobes


End file.
